


Wildest Dreams

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Charlie had the perfect plan how to propose to his witch, but maybe sometimes plans don't work out for a reason.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Birthday Love!





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> With the most wonderful birthday wishes to the amazing TriDogMom!! I'm so happy to have you in my life, you are a bright light for me and I couldn't be more grateful that I know you!
> 
> Because of who I am as a person, I finished this just in time so only I and my limited language skills read through it. A huge thank you to [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise) for organizing this and for reassuring me!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Charlie inhaled deeply as he kissed her on the cheek, her comforting scent invaded his senses and soothed his nerves effectively, immediately. It was the first official event they attended together and even if he would never admit it he was a little jittery. There was all this history with his brother and everybody knew the tabloids spun lie after lie, that his family disowned him, that there was bad blood with Ron, that his mum nearly cursed Hermione. All of that was utter bullshit of course and still it somehow got to him. How could it not? He still felt like he was in one of his wildest dreams and never woke up. 

Charlie couldn’t have been more surprised as one morning in the last summer he opened the door to his cabin in Romania to find Hermione standing in front of it. A duffle bag to her feet, carrying a large backpack, she’d announced that she just couldn’t stand Brittain anymore, that she’d needed an out. Suddenly growing shy, she’d asked to stay with him. Startled he’d moved to the side letting her step inside, because  _ of course _ she could stay with him. 

Although they’d fallen into an easy routine in an instant she’d driven him crazy. She’d been walking around his home in a hint of nothing she’d called a dress, watching the sunset on the porch so caught up in thoughts he’d desperately been praying that she didn’t notice his staring. Charlie had known that her relationship with Ron didn’t last after the war, he couldn’t imagine that she was interested in him though. He was the rough one after all, had tattoos all over his body, calloused hands from daily work with the dragons, quite the opposite of Ron and yet on faithful evening three months after her sudden appearance he’d learned that, yes she’d needed to get away for a while but had actually come to Romania because of him. 

Snaking his arm around her waist Charlie drew Hermione in closer, making sure that she was still at his side. The sound of countless cameras clicking followed them to their table only fading some time after they’d been seated. Hermione lazed her fingers through his and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

“You alright?”

Charlie nodded, smiling and lightly squeezed her hand as she turned back to continue the conversation she’d been having with Bill. Only listening with one ear Charlie patted his right pocket to convince himself that the little box was still where it was supposed to be. Releasing a breath, he didn’t know he’d been holding, when he felt the sharp edges he fully turned his attention to his girl again. His soon to be wife if everything went according to plan. 

They had a portkey back to Romania at midnight and Charlie planned to ask her under the stars in the reservat. Bill couldn’t hold back a throaty laugh as he’d told his brothers about his intent. Muttered something about him being a hopeless romantic after all, even Percy seemed slightly amused and suddenly Charlie was relieved that the annual Hogwarts Rebuilding Ball required Hermione’s presence and his other plans for the day were for naught. 

  
  


Charlie held out a steadying hand, to catch Hermione, as the portkey dropped them off on the wide grassland in front of the cabin in Romania. She stumbled slightly, trying to regain balance on her heels and grasped his hand tightly. Charlie didn’t feel exactly steady himself, but if he was completely honest he had to blame it on nerves. Slowly he let go of her, dropped their light luggage and padded for the box once more. Feeling it exactly where it was supposed to be gave him strength. He drew in a deep breath and knelt down on one knee.

„Charlie?“ Hermione had already been walking towards the cabin and turned back around when she realized he wasn’t following her. 

Her eyes widened instantly as she saw him exactly where she left him, kneeling on the ground, a small box in hand.

„Charles“… Her voice was barely a whisper. Charlie tried to articulate words. His tongue felt like it was stuck to the top of his mouth, but before he could embarrass himself even more by stumbling over the question he intended to ask, Hermione closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. Sending them both tumbling to the ground.

„YES! Yes! A hundred times yes!“ She left kisses all over his face, a few stray tears fell on his cheeks and Charlie’s lips stretched in the brightest smile possible.

His arms, which had been laying useless next to him, wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. He captured Hermione’s lips with his and thrilled in the way her body felt under his hands and the way the adrenalin, because she said yes, cursed through his veins. Physical proximity with this witch was always exhilarating. It had always been. From the very first time he had touched her, he knew she was going to be his downfall.

The smallest of sighs escaped Hermione’s lips and Charlie shrugged out of his coat clumsily, before he turned them around, so that he covered Hermione’s body with his. Tangling one of his hands in her unruly, long curls he deepened their kiss, letting the other travel along the length of her body. 

Winter in Romania wasn’t exactly warm, but neither of them could feel the cold of their surroundings. They were lost in a heap of body heat, frantic movements and arousal. Charlie couldn’t suppress a moan as Hermione gripped his hips to press him closer to her. The friction against his erection was delicious, even with two layers of fabric separating them. He didn’t plan to fuck her in front of the cabin under the open night sky, but he wasn’t going to stop this now either. 

Hermione’s coat went first, his button-down shirt followed shortly after. The upper half of her dress, his suit trousers. The silky fabric of her dress tore apart as he completely ripped it of her body, leaving her only in knickers and heels. A deviant smile on her lips Hermione pushed his boxers down and wrapped her slender fingers around his cock. 

Charlie swore towards the stars, slowly getting lost in the feeling of her hand sliding up and down his length. He let her take the lead for a few delicious moments, before he grabbed her wrists with a growl and pushed her onto his coat again. Her knickers experienced the same faith her dress had.

Leaving a trail of kisses Charlie lowered himself slowly towards her hot center. He pushed her thighs apart and dipped his tongue into her cunt. Hermione moaned his name in response. Almost immediately she pulled him up again, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

„I want to feel you. _ Now _ .“ A breathless whisper next to his ear and finally,  _ finally,  _ Charlie let himself sink into her heat. Their bodies moved in sync. Storming towards the edge, ready to fall down the cliff in a big crescendo. 

„So, was this how you planned it, or better?“ Hermione asked, curled into his side, still catching her breath. Charlie grinned. nuzzling his nose to her throat. 

„Better, definitely better and now let’s get inside before we freeze to death.“

  
  


A few weak rays of sunshine woke Charlie up, the next morning. A warm body was safely tucked into his side and he could feel Hermione’s even breathing. The events from last night came crashing down on him one by one and he couldn’t help the huge smile that crossed his face. She’d said yes. His witch, this woman who stole his heart the moment she arrived on his porch. Pale from being constantly under the ground with her ministry job, unsure of his response but bold enough to ask, agreed to become his wife and Charlie was once again convinced this had to be his wildest dream. The only difference was that he didn’t need to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
